The present invention relates generally to units for storage. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved shelf member for a cabinet, such as a metal cabinet.
Metal cabinets and compartment bins are very versatile in that the cabinets can be placed in many areas, such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. The cabinets and compartment bins can also provide storage in vehicles, such as trucks and vans. Metal cabinets have been used to store a variety of items such as threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items, such as tools and fasteners.
When storing an item on a cabinet shelf, it can be difficult to retrieve the item if the shelf is substantially horizontal. For example, if one is trying to scoop a handful of bolts from a shelf, the vertical and straight front wall of the shelf tends to make it difficult to pull the bolts off the shelf.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cabinet with a curved shelf which aids in manually removing loose items from the cabinet.